


Farm Hunk

by Tauren_Priest



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: #FarmHunk, AU: The Bachelor (Farm Hunk), Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauren_Priest/pseuds/Tauren_Priest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hunky farmer, 11 beautiful ladies plus 1 pretty boy, who will Blake takes home to Oklahoma to be his bride?</p><p>Ended. 25/4/2015<br/>Idea came from Blake's SNL show</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the SNL and Farm Hunk were mind blowing， so i try to write the idea of farm hunk in shevine style.
> 
> I guess it will end in around 9 or 10 chapter  
> and it will take time

"What!? what do you mean by I can't quit?" Adam slammed the desk hard, he hoped he can scare the producers so that he can quit Farm Hunk.

Adam thought Farm Hunk is a reality show that normal people apply and compete to be the next sexiest farmer alive, like American Next Top Model or Master Chef.

"Mr. Levine, you should read clear before you sign the contract, the detail of the show was stated detaily on page 7." Carson,the chief producer, sounded sincerer, but he had no intention to let Adam quit.

"This is madness!" Adam shouted when he realised there is no other solution but to film the show or else he owes the producers a great deal amount of money.

"Humilinating, I'm not homo." Adam sinked on the chair, he felt like his world is collapsing. When the show is on, the public will aware of him, mislabel him and attack him with mean insults. He wanted to be famous, but not in a way like this.

Adam stood up and toddled around the room, he refused to give up his future. He must find a way to get rid of the show.

"The guy will send me home right away when he see me, that's a waste of time." Adam pressed both his hand of the desk, leaned to the grinning producer. "How about I find some blondy to replace me?"

"No, Adam. Go and prepare for tomorrow shoting." Carson sent the deseperated Adam out of his office, the show needs a gimmick and he believed his instinct that Adam would alter the success of Farm Hunk and recuse the Bachelor series from declining popularity.

 

* * *

 

Busy traffic, fast pace of life and dense population, Blake found it hard to fit in New York. People are nice, but they barely socialize, their focuses are on gadgets instead of human or nature.

Blake acknowledged his difference with people in big city, that's why he is here.

He wanted to find a wife that differ from any woman in his town back in Alabama.

He is proud to be country folk at the same time he admires the modern lifestyle of big city, he thought having a wife with different background would satisfy his wants.

Blake couldn't wait to get to see the candidates on tomorrow, a dream girl that can set him on fire of lust and love.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Browsing his wardrobe, Adam picked his best tuxedo, a tailor made slim fit cutting that utilize Adam's firm and slim torso.

In the mirror, Adam saw a handsome young man that put his fate in the hands of God, he will either become celebrity or remains anonymous.

He couldn't think of any reason the Farm Hunk not to kick him off the show directly, only if the man is playing on the other team.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam's mind blanked after he got on the limo, fingers adjusted his collar anxiously.

The door of the limo opened again, three dressed-up ladies joined Adam.

"Hello, handsome. I'm Gwen." Gwen, a pretty girl with straight blonde hair, introduced herself.

"So, you are from the production crew?" A little beauty with Spanish accent questioned Adam.

"Humm, sort of." The male candidate murmured. Adam did not want to admit he is one of the candidates, because it would sound unbelievable plus embarrassing.

"She's Shakira, and you can call me Christina."

"Adam. Adam Levine."

During the 30 minutes road trip, friendship between Adam and the girls sparked like fire. They talked everything, fashion, food, music and their expectations of the farm hunk. The more they knew about each other, the guiltier Adam felt for lying in the first place.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam couldn't breathe when the door was opened after they arrived the luxurious estate where candidates were going to stay in.

"Adam Levine from Los Angeles."  
The death sentence was announced and Adam looked pale as grave.

The ladies were shocked and fixed their gaze on Adam.

"I'll explain to you later." Adam sighed, he didn't have the gut to look at the ladies. He took a deep breath before stepped out of the limousine.

 

* * *

 

 

Blake's eyes widened when he saw the male candidate.  _'What the?'_ He kept his thought in his mind. In the town Blake lived in, there was rare to find gay people, Blake knew little about them, not that he minds Adam, but he wasn’t interest in finding a male wife.

Adam pretended he was on the runway, approached Blake as if he was just another normal candidate.

Standing in front of Adam, a southern giant embraced the city boy. Adam thought they were going to shake hands instead, he heard none of Blake’s whispering except his heavy country accent.

Reds, blonds, browns and greys, Adam’s eyes level were on Blake’s stubble, it was the first time he observed another man facial hair so up close. His eyes traced up to the well groomed hair style, Blake’s curly hair arranged backwards with gel. When his focus fell on Blake’s pale blue eyes, the first impression came up in Adam’s mind was the ocean under bright sunshine.

“Blake Shelton, my pleasure to meet ya.” Blake grinned, he tried to be as polite as possible, he already wanted to send him home, but he was a gentleman and he respected every candidates.

 

* * *

 

 

"Why don't you tell us?" The girls found Adam before the 1 to 1 chatting session with Blake started.

Adam stayed at the kitchen because that was the only place he could stay away from the crowd.

"I… sorry." Adam sighed and leaned back at the fridge. "I should have told the truth."

Shakira grabbed his hand, rubbed it lightly, "It is 21th century, it is fine."

"We can be besties." Gwen hugged him before he realized the girls misunderstand him.

"No, I am not gay." Adam complained, how did they come up with that conclusion.

"We won't treat you differently because of your orientation." Christina patted his head.

"Listen. I am here because I thought I was going to countryside to farm and join rural version of ANTM." Adam blushed.

The girls remained silent for a few second before they burst into laughter.

"You seriously think that we gonna to believe your excuse?" Gwen poked his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

"I thought I have the freedom to choose who to stay." Blake was pissed when Carson informed he that Adam has immunity to elimination.

"It is for the show, just keep him for a couples more rounds. Just stand him for two week."

"People will think I am gay if I don't send him home." Blake refused Carson's request. Arms crossed and sat on the table.

"According to the contract, our company has the right to keep one candidate until your decisions of final 6 candidates."  Carson played the 'contract' card again.

"Fine, but I am not going to kiss him." Blake frowned.

 

* * *

 

 

Blake noticed Adam standing alone at pool side in the garden, looking at his own reflection.

"Hi." Blake walked to the smaller man, but he kept two steps distance between them.

Blake was nervous as hell, he never deal with gay people before, especially when Adam as a candidate should be interested in himself.

Adam turned to Blake, "Hi."

 _'What? Just hi?'_ Blake thought Adam would say more than just hi.

The awkward silence gave Blake a chance to observe Adam in detail. Fit and slim body figure, extremely short stubble covered his cheek and Adam's eyes were like black holes that capture Blake's attention instantly.

In term of a man, Adam is pretty and sexy that Blake couldn't deny it.

"Blake, you are really handsome, but you are not my type, I hope you understand that." Adam was going to explain the reason how he end up joined the show, but Blake interrupted him.

"Ha ha ha ha." The country hunk laughed hard that his head leaned backward. "Oh god. Ha!"

Blake didn't see that coming that he was turn down by Adam.

"I really mean that. I am serious." Adam liked the way Blake laughed, so loud and nature.

"It's nothing. Just take this as a gift." Blake took out a rose from nowhere and placed on Adam's hand.

Smooth. The texture of Adam' hands were so smooth that Blake thought he touched a woman's. Blake's palms were rough and people could tell he does farm works just by looking at his hands. 'Is it just him or all people from city have smooth hands like him.

Adam didn't understand what happened. _'What does that means?'_

A rose. In Farm Hunk, it means the hunk wishes to keep the person in the show.

Of cause, Adam knew what the rose means, but he couldn't read Blake's intention for keeping him.

"See ya." The southern hunk left the clueless Adam alone in the garden.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally have time to write ch.3 :]  
> Strong languages used. Beware:]

Faggot……Fucking Homo……

 

He heard the laugh, he heard whispering of these hateful words.  
Adam felt naked under the eyes of the public, he was surrounded by haters teasing him, insulted him with words he never used.

 

"Stop it……please stop it……I beg you…"Adam was sobbing, kneed hopelessly like a sinner.

 

The floor was falling apart, the gravity dragged Adam down with rocketing speed. His heart beat faster and faster, he heard his scream echoing.

 

"Noooooo!"

 

Adam…Adam…

 

Shakira?

 

Adam saw Shakira nipping his cheek, the pain was real. Gwen and Chirtina sat by his bed side.

 

"Rough night?" Christina poured a cup of water to him.

 

"Thank you." He sat up and smiled. "Just some silly dream." The girls were nice, he met some real friends here.

 

Everyone in the house was nice, especially to him. The girls invited him to be their roomie. The Morgan twins made him dinner, the little girl Danielle gave him candy. Miranda and Behati also tried to force him to try their organic facial.

 

The problem was no matter how hard Adam tried to explain that he is straight, the girls didn't believe him at all.

 

* * *

 

 

When Adam was doing yoga with the girls in living room, Danielle pounced in and waved the letter in her hand.

 

"What's that?" Adam asked since she looked so excited.

 

"Carson's mail~"

 

At that moment, Adam saw sparkles in every girl’s eyes.

 

"Dear ladies plus Adam, you will meet Blake tomorrow afternoon. Each of you needed to prepare a talent to show Blake, the winner will have a one on one dinner date with Blake."

The girls looked at each other for a few seconds.

 

"Ahhhhhhh!" They almost screamed in excitement at the same time.

 

Adam snorted, he believed the girls were overreacted. It was just a dinner with Blake. How precious can that be?

 

Believing that Blake would kick him out directly, Adam only packed light. A few t-shirts and a pair of jeans were all the things he got at that moment.

 

"Maybe you can find something useful in the basement, Carson said we can pick whatever we needed there." Gwen told Adam when she pulled out cookie shaping models from her bag.

 

"What flavor do you think he likes?"

 

"Apple?" Shakira grinned. She put on her sexy costume, an exotic red dress that Adam could only described as sexy.

 

"Nugh, chocolate."  Christina wrote numbers of ingredients she needed from the receipt book.

 

"Vodka." The first impression Adam thought of Blake's flavor was Vodka. When Blake give him the rose, Blake also held a cup of vodka in his hand, Adam could smell the alcohol from his breathe.

 

The girl laughed, rubbed his cheeks and messed his hair like his mothers.

 

"Ohhh, you are so adorable, porcelain."

 

"Vodka cookie? Don't be silly."

 

* * *

 

 

Adam was nervous.

 

Not because of Blake, he felt like he was going to an audition. Stepping on the stage, he was going to show the judges what he got with only one chance.

 

There were three judges, Blake, Carson and the host of Farm Hunk.

 

Adam was the last on the roll, all the other candidates already showed what they got to Blake.

 

Adam stepped at the center of the stage, adjusted the mic stand to the right position.

 

" ** _Woke up sweating from a dream, with a different kind of feeling._** " It was like magic, Adam shut down the world when he started singing.

 

Blake stood up and approached towards Adam, he wanted to see him closer, listen it clearer. His voice was magnetic, Adam's performance was totally different than the girls. Not because of his musical talent, Blake liked his confidence and the passion he shown through singing.

 

" _ **Hazel eyes I was so color blind,**_ " Adam smiled when he noticed the southern giant looking at him with puppy dog eyes. " ** _We were just wasting time._** "

 

 

Blake saw a star on the stage, and more importantly, he thought Adam was beautiful as for man. The way Adam placed both his palm on the microphone, lyrics and melody lured Blake like siren call.

 

" _ **It was always you**_." Adam finished the last line.

 

* * *

 

 

Crack! A sound that indicates accident happened. Not clapping of the judges, the wooden board behind Adam collapsed.

 

It was too late when Adam turned back and realized the board was falling on him.

 

He landed on the ground hard as a force drugged him down.

 

Adam kept his eyes shut as he fell on the ground flat.

 

"Arrr……" A low and deep groan woke Adam. Blake was on top of him, shielded him from the falling wooden board.

 

Adam could read the pain in Blake 's face. They were so close that Adam felt the weight of Blake and the expansion of his chest when he exhaled painfully.

 

"Blake!"

 

"Adam, were you hurt?" Blake was still protecting Adam until the crew came on stage to move away the board.

 

"I'm fine…" The crew already surrounded Blake and took him away before Adam had the chance to express his gratitude for saving him.

 

His roomies came immediately, "You scared me."  
"You, ok?"  
"Adam, Adam, Adam."

 

Adam felt anxious, his heart beat even fast. The image of Blake on top of him nailed into his brain, the way Blake saved him replayed again and again in his memory.

 

* * *

 

 

Faggot……Sissy boy……Homo……

The same dream haunted him again. More realistic than the previous one, he could felt the cold and hatred penetrated him like arrows.

 

The ground tore apart and Adam fell deep into the hole. He saw fire blasting at the far end of the hole. The ending for him was either burnt into ashes or his fleshes and bones smashed by gravity.

 

He didn't want to face these endings, he just wanted to leave.

 

Opening his eyes again, he didn't wake up. He was saved in Blake's strong arms, he was lifted with bridal style.

 

Secured. Warm. Relaxed. Adam leaned on Blake's chest like a needy child. Blake leaned down slowly, planted a kiss on his lips.

 

Adam should have resisted it instead of open up his mouth. Blake's stubble was itching, his breathe was mixed with vodka, so as his tongue and cavity.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was finished in a rush, so i will amend it by the end of this week. :)

"He was so gentle," Miranda shared her mildly romantic dinner with Blake.

 

She kept on telling Adam and the girls how dreamy the dinner was. They could tell that Miranda already labeled Blake as her Prince Charming, simply reading her face.

 

To be honest, Adam wasn't jealous or envy at all, but somehow he felt something wrong with his feelings. He deserved to have dinner with Blake if the judge panel picked the winner simply according to their performance.

 

What is the point for him to win at all? To say thank you for saving my life to Blake? To get to know Blake deeper? To be his bride?

 

He had his confusion purely caused by the accident happened this afternoon and the nature of the show, nothing can change his sexual orientation as he believed.

 

* * *

 

 

"Carson's mail~"

 

"What's this time?" Adam rolled his eyes when Danielle announced the news.

 

"Ladies and Adam, better prepare your beach wear for tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

 

"Adam, you do it or we ask Blake to help us." Christina ordered Adam.

 

"Why me?" Adam complained.

 

All the girls, Christina, Shakira, Gwen, Behati…… They just lay on the sand, spending their leisure time under the sun, waiting for the production crew and Blake to come.

 

"Because you won't take advantages of us." Miranda answered.

 

"Thank you, Adam." Shakira passed the sunscreen to their 'gay' roomie.

 

"Fine." Squeezed the sunscreen on his palm, Adam started applying it to all other candidates’ backs.

 

He felt uncomfortable, Adam is a man after all. Their backs were smooth as silk, some of them even untie their bikinis, Adam tried to finish his duties as fast as possible.

 

"Take off your shirt." Behati said while Adam's palm was on her back.

 

"What?" Adam didn't understand the subtext.

 

"Silly, you got to show your body to Blake." Behati sat up and took over the sunscreen. "Only kids and their fathers wear shirt at the beach."

 

* * *

 

 

Today missions for Blake were to enjoy the sea, decide who to be eliminated and have a group date dinner with the winning team of beach volleyball battle.

 

"Where are they?" Carson called one of the candidate, but they missed the call.

 

"There." Blake spotted Behati applying sunscreen on Adam topless body.

 

He didn't take his eyes off Adam, Adam has a lovely body, fit and firm muscle, not hunky style, but smooth.

 

Tattoos shattered across Adam’s body, from back to front, forearms to chest. Blake got one when he turn twenty.

 

It was funny to see Adam blushed under Behati's touches, Blake thought gay guys usually used to live with girls.

 

"Hi ya all." Blake greeted the candidates.

 

Blake was wearing a button down blue linen shirt, displaced his gigantic chest and lightly shaved body in front of the camera.

 

"Hey, here. Eyes up here, girls."

  
Carson was speaking that no one realized since their attentions were on Blake.

 

Yes, Blake was hot as hell and even Adam got to admitted that.

 

With the help of Adam, their team managed to beat the country girls' team.

 

"Not fair, Adam is a man." Miranda complained.

 

"Nugh, gender is just an excuse. You got a twin in your team." Behati was divided to Adam's team.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam, Gwen, Shakira, Christina and Behati spend their valuable dinner with Blake at a beach side restaurant. The girls didn't care about the food or environment, they just wanted to spend more time with Blake, digging Blake’s background and interests with many questions.

 

Adam remained silent throughout the dinner date, enjoyed his supper unlike the others. His minds followed the sound of sea waves and his sight fixed to the hollow sky. He was waiting for the end of today shooting, he should have let Miranda takes his place to the dinner.

 

Sneaking out of the restaurant, Adam sat on the beach and stared into the shining sea. Keeping his mind blank and clear, somehow he couldn’t forget how Blake saved him.

 

"You sang well." Blake came to Adam silently. "You would have won if I am judging for the Voice."

 

"You like music?" Adam turned to the farm hunk. He tried not to peek at Blake's body, he had no reason to do that.

 

"Country music is my life……" Adam lost his focus when Blake started expressing his passion for Luke Bryan and Tim Mcgraw.

 

His sight fell on Blake's chest. _'Big and manly.'_  
He pictured himself nuzzled his face on Blake's chest.  
Adam just realized what he was thinking was kind of gay, but it was too late.

 

Blake leaned to the daydreaming beauty, he knew what Adam was watching. Blake just took off his shirt and showed his torso to Adam with intention.

 

"People used to tease me with my voice," Adam turned to the sea and coughed. "I have a higher pitch than other man……"

 

"I like that," Blake interrupted. "That makes you special."

 

His words touched Adam, he looked right into Blake's eyes. He couldn't tell the difference between his blue eyes and the ocean.

 

They started chatting, got to know each other, became friends. Adam's impression of Blake turned from sexy farm hunk to a heart warming giant teddy bear with vodka flavor.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Same as other reality show, there will be confessions every episode.

"How do you feel about Adam?" Carson questioned Blake.

"Talented singer,"

The word 'cute' flashed in his mind, he paused before he further describe Adam.

"Many tattoos,"

Carson sensed something wrong during the production.

"What were you thinking when he was underneath you?" He mentioned the accident.

Blake's eyes widened when he decoded the subtext, He didn't consider Adam to be his interest at all.

" **No! I felt nothing.** " His tone was different, stronger and more serious.

Blake knew he didn't have to do that, it only made him sounded more suspicious.

Adam underneath him…… Blake couldn't imagine it again, feared what he might do to Adam.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Bing!** WhatsApp message.

"Blake, the girls want to bake you something." Blake gave his phone number to Adam at the beach after their little chat.

In New York, Adam was the closest male companion he got. Carson was fine, but he was kind of bossy when things come to production of Farm Hunk.

"So?" Blake saw Adam was typing.

"They really want to know what flavor you prefer."

Blake could tell Adam the answer right away, but what would the girls think of if they knew Adam got his phone number exclusively.

"They knew you got my number?"

"Nope." Adam got what Blake implying.

"Guess my flavor. :/"

"Vodka flavor? :)"

"You are annoying." Blake always hold a cup of vodka from nowhere, his flavor was easy to guess.

"I knew it. I am the smartest man alive."

 

* * *

 

 

The cake was baked for the cocktail party, the night that Blake visits their apartment and also elimination of two more candidates.

Miranda was the one opened the door as she insisted. Trying to be the first one greet Blake, everyone knew what she was planning. Acting as the big sister in the apartment. Adam wondered how furious she would be if she found out he got Blake's numbers.

Blake hugged every candidates including Adam.

"You are drunk already?" Adam could smell the alcohol even if Blake put on cologne.

"Ha," Blake messed Adam's hair like what friends do.

The girls saw their interactions, Blake just treated Adam different than others. He was gentle to everyone, but there is a psychological barrier between Blake and the girls that didn't exist between him and Adam.

Everything was perfect for the cocktail party, they discovered the humorous side of their prince charming.

Blake had to decide who to eliminate, he wants to keep Miranda since they share similar background and interests. Adam's roomies were fine……

Adam, Blake didn't think of eliminating him because he got the immunity until last 6. Besides, he enjoyed having him on the show. He likes him. _(Totally non-sexual way, but could Adam say the same?)_

The Morgan twins got to leave after the party, Adam still couldn't figure out how he managed to survive this long.

 

* * *

 

 

"Why are you keeping me on the show?" Adam gathered his guts to dig for answers.

Blake was online, two blue ticks indicated that.

"The production crew gave you immunity till last six."

Dirty, Carson used him for the popularity of the show. That means Blake wanted to send him away before, the reason he still survived simply because of Carson's order. He expected more from Blake, for the sake of friendship.

"Adam, you and I are bros. You know I can't possibly pick you to be my……"

After being labeled as gay for a month, Adam started to forget that his true sexual orientation.

"I'm fine." Why was it so painful to know the fact? Why did he felt his chest being crashed?

Adam was confused. Fearing that he already fall for the stupid country hunk.

 

* * *

 

 

"Carson's mail." Danielle's voice was not as cheerful as before, because there were only 7 candidates left.  
Adam, Behati, Miranda, Christina, Shakira, Gwen and Danielle.

"There will be an annual ball in the royal palace hotel……"

Adam wasn't paying attention to the news.

"Two of you will have to leave after the ball."

Adam lost his immunity on the ball then, he would miss the girls.  
The girls were lovely, simple and not pretentious. Living together for these weeks were among his happiest memories Adam even got.

"It's gonna be fine," Gwen tidied Adam's tie, "We can still keep in touch……"

Adam was in his tuxedo again, so as his roomies, just like the first time they met.

 

It had come to an end, little did Adam know that he wanted to stay on the show, he couldn't forget Blake Shelton.  He would miss that inbred farmer, miss his country accent, miss his stupid joke. He wanted to be with Blake, if not since the moment when Blake saved him, then soon after.

 

_‘Adam, were ya hurt?’_

_‘I like that, that makes ya special.’_

 

 _Adam……Adam……Adam……_ Blake never pronounced his names properly, he thought Blake was calling someone else, a different ‘ _Adam_ ’ that only belongs to Blake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...... This chapter contained a very very wrong scene, so beware :{  
> btw i updated this fic a lot lately, so be sure you are reading the correct chapter :]

Adam wasn't there, he mentally checked out even since he entered the ball room.

 

Royel Palace Hotel, best known for its terrifying expensive charges. Quality comes with a price, the ball room was flawless, but Adam wasn't in the mood for that.

"Christina, may I?"

 

Blake entered the ball room with grey suits with vest, headed right towards candidates' table.

 

"Oh……" Christina didn't expect to be the first to dance with Blake. She placed her palm on Blake's. "I'd love to."

 

Adam dragged himself back to reality when Blake came. Blake didn't look at him, it seemed to Adam that Blake felt uncomfortable having eye contact with him.

 

Attractive. Blake in formal dressing only further amplifies his hunkiness and sexiness. The suit showed the layout of his chest and biceps perfectly.

 

Adam didn't admire or envy of Blake's own way of beauty, he desired it, he realized his hunger for Blake's domination, protection and erection.

 

Gay. Yes, Adam knew the fact that his sexual desire for Blake is true.

 

Blake already danced with Christina, Gwen and Behati, he perfectly avoid falling his gaze on Adam. He had a reason for that odd behavior, an intention that he didn't want to think of.

 

Miranda was panicked, not sure whether Blake wanted to save her for the final dance or just the opposite.

 

"It's gonna be fine." Gwen comforted Adam again since he kept sitting on the same position all night long.

 

Behati saw Adam's expression, not a worrying face, more like a person who already gave up.

 

"Miranda……"  
Blake came back after having his slow dance with Shakira.

 

"Yes!" Miranda stood up and dragged Blake to dance immediately, she had waited so long for that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two candidates left, Adam was sure that Danielle and he were going to be eliminated tonight.

 

He cleared his throat before he says his goodbye to the girls.

 

Behati stood up suddenly and dragged him out of his chair.

 

"What!?" Adam didn't know what going on.

 

"Who said we can't have fun on our own?" Behati hooked her palms around Adam's neck.

 

Adam looked around, everyone was dancing. He was so tighten up tonight. He spotted Blake dance with Miranda, 'What a match……'. Knowing the fact that Blake wasn't interested in him, maybe a dance with Behati could help to wipe his sadness away.

 

He sighed. Behati was indeed a sweet girl, "I don't know Waltz."

 

"Place your hand on my waist and follow my leads." Behati kissed his cheek. "Let go of your troubles, let music takes over your mind."

 

A slow slow emotional dance, Behati rested her head on Adam's shoulder. They simply swing around the dance floor causally, enjoyed their moment. Comforting, Adam was free from his mental prison and emotion crisis, temporary forgot about Blake, forgot about the show, forgot everything.

 

Blake saw it, he had seen enough. Adam's peaceful and joyful expression pissed him.

 

He didn't understand, he is angry , but why?

  
Because Adam didn't wait for him to dance? Nope, Blake wasn't planning to dance with Adam, he was going to send him home tonight.

 

Because Adam dances with Behati?  
Very likely.

 

Blake couldn't tell whether he is mad at Adam for stealing Behati from him or being attracted to girl instead of him.

He is mad due to Adam's betrayal.

 

Ended his dance with Miranda, he sent her back to her seat like a gentleman.

 

His attentions still remained on Adam. Adam and Behati leaned even closer, their dance moves turned more and more soulful.

 

There came a production Crew member, "Blake, Carson would like to know whether you are ready for the rose ceremony?"

 

"Yup."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Adam felt a lot better now, he finally got to smile again thank to the little dance he shared with Behati.

 

Rose ceremony already started, Miranda already got her rose. Adam didn't care about who get to stay, because he knew he get to leave.

 

His roomie got another three roses, so the last one should be given to Behati.

 

"Three candidates, one rose." The host stated.

 

The answer was so obvious. Blake took the last rose from the basket, approached the remaining three candidates.

 

Blake walked pass Danielle again, but he didn't stop at Behati. He stood right in front of Adam.

 

It took Adam a few seconds to ensure that Blake was in fact standing in front of him. 'What the……' Adam's eyes widened when Blake presented the rose to him.

 

"Adam," Blake pronounced his name with his unique accent.

 

"This belongs to you." He placed the rose on Adam's hand, Adam was still over shocked when Blake hugged him.

 

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset ya."

 

Blake whispered to his ear when he hugged him. He was still mad at Adam, but Blake knew he disappointed his little fellow with the cruel text message yesterday.

 

Blake released Adam before he replied.

 

"Blake……" When Adam finally recovered his ability to speak, Blake already went to give Behati and Danielle a goodbye hug.

 

The ending for the annual ball was dramatic, it left Adam a lots of doubts and regrets.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Droplets fell from the ceiling to the ground, Blake opened his eyes, he saw himself chained in a cell. He had no idea why is he locked in a trashy prison.

 

He heard footsteps and sounds of chains moving on the floor.

 

Through the iron bars, he saw Carson in a warden costume. Carson sat on a classy wooden chair, he observed Blake with judging look.

 

"Carson, release me. What are ya doing?" Blake fisted around the iron bars.

 

Carson didn't reply, he pulled a chain like a pet owner did to their pets.

 

A naked person crawled towards Carson, tattoos spread across the man's body.

 

"Adam……" Blake couldn't take it, seeing Adam crawled like a humble pet. "Carson, stop this madness!"

 

The warden smiled cockily, undressed his pants and underwear, forced Adam to suck his cock.

Adam wasn't willing to please Carson, but he didn't resist his order.

 

"I swear I'll kill ya!" Blake slammed his body to the iron gate. It was far too solid for Blake to break it.

 

"On my lap." Carson ordered. He yanked Adam's hair, Adam release Carson's length form his mouth.

 

"Carson, please don't." Adam refused and sobbed. "Not here, not in front of Blake……"

 

Carson slapped Adam hard that Blake saw tears coming from Adam's sad eyes.

 

"Ya mother son of a bitch!" Blake slammed on the gate again.

 

Adam crawled up on Carson's lap carefully, his back faced Blake and not letting Blake see his face.

 

"Turn around." Carson ordered.

 

Adam faced Blake unwillingly, Carson hooked his waist tight.

 

Carson inserted his length into Adam brutally, not using any form of lubrication.

 

Adam's expression twisted in pain and cried out Blake's name.

 

"Blake, don't look…… at me."  Their eyes contacted, Blake could tell how shameful Adam felt.

 

Adam moved up and down to fuck himself with Carson's cock, he moaned unconsciously.

 

"Say my name, slut."

 

"Please……" Adam begged. "Stop……"

 

Blake wanted to kill Carson, he couldn't stand Adam being touched by others. Blake felt even more furious seeing Adam's body aroused by Carson.

 

Adam sweated, blushed, embarrassed. He wasn't enjoying Carson inside him, but his body was more straight forwards, his cock harden up against his own belly hopelessly.

Adam was on his limit, he cried Blake's name, asked him to forgive him.

 

"Carson, Stop that!" Blake roared. "He's mine."

 

Carson groaned in pleasure, he bulged upwards oddly. Blake then saw Carson's cum leak out of Adam.

 

**"Arrrrrrrr!"**

 

 

Blake howled like a wild beast, he sat up and realized it was just another lustful nightmare.

 

He didn't get it, the whole situation or his weird ‘Adam being raped’ dream.

 

He can't be gay, he can't love Adam. He was never a gay man and he will never be.

 

Contradicting, he couldn't think of a reason for his possessiveness and jealousy on Adam other than love.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this chapter in a rush, many tests and exam coming ahead,  
> sorry for being so late to update >

"Are you coming or not?" Shakira shouted in the living room.

 

"Almost ready." Adam rushed downstairs, the girls were going to the mall to celebrate making into the final five.

 

His roomies kept on saying that he needs more cloth to wear other than plain white t-shirt.

 

When the girls started choosing high heels, make-ups or undies, they completely forgot about Adam's existence.

 

 

'What are you doing outside Victoria Secret?' Blake texted.

 

Adam looked around like a lost child, Blake must be somewhere inside the mall.

 

'Shopping with the girls. Where are you?'

 

'Upper floor Starbucks. Mocha?'

 

"Girls, need anything from Starbucks?" Adam wanted to meet Blake face to face, he needed answer for what happened during the ball.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometime it is hard for you to discover yourself without prejudge or bias, people believe they understand themselves. They shaped their mind, action and identity according to what they want or choose to be, they build themselves instead of finding their true selves.

Making a difference need faith and courage when it comes to one's identity. Coming out or realizing true sexual orientation need more than time and courage. They need a trigger.

 

 

Blake has doubt, still figuring what is it about Adam that made him jealous, angry or simply pissed during the ball or that erotics raping fantasy.

 

"Blake," Adam knew Blake must have changed his decision at the rose ceremony, but why?

 

"I thought you would choose Behati……"

 

"I changed my mind." They sat opposite, Blake leaned slightly towards Adam.

 

"Why not Behati?" Adam demanded for the reason.

 

"I don't know, I don't think she suits me……"

 

Partially correct. Blake knew his true motive for that decision.

 

"And……I still want to see ya around……" Blake murmured and shrugged his shoulders.

 

Adam knew he is one of a few friends Blake got in New York, It was good enough for Adam. Knowing Blake cherished their friendship, Adam didn't ask for more.

 

"So…… Who suit you?" Adam shouldn't had asked this, no matter which girl Blake choose, it would still hurt Adam's fragile feelings.

 

Blake paused, he retrieved back. Recalling the prime motive to be on the Farm Hunk. City girl, different lifestyles, he wanted to find someone special.

 

"Adam."

 

"Hmmm?" Adam focused on Blake waiting for the answer, he leaned forward to Blake in case he didn't want to say it out loudly.

 

" **Adam**." Blake was serious, Adam could see that in his light blue eyes.

 

 

Blake already grabbed Adam's back of neck, pulled him closer for to eliminate the distance between their lips.

 

Adam couldn't taste vodka this time, the coffee flavor in their mouths made the kiss unrealistic for Adam. He could feel Blake's hunger, Blake refused to release him and held his neck firmly.

 

Twisting, Adam's fate whirled uncontrollably, his emotions, feelings and relationship with Blake developed without any planning.

 

Glad that they sat on a cozy shady area, no one was around.

 

Adam placed his palm on Blake's jaw, smoothen the hunk tensed face, letting Blake know that their feelings were mutual. He loves Blake, he thinks Blake is wonderful, reliable, handsome and sexy. He came to the show for fame or a path to show business, but then he found someone he loved.

 

"I must go, the girls are waiting for me." Adam grinned as if he was the luckiest man in the world.

 

"Text me." Blake knew what he wanted, but could he pick Adam? Blake doubted whether his family and townspeople can accept his choice.

 

* * *

 

 

Listening to the schedule planned by the production crew, Blake wanted punch in Carson's face the whole time, wanted to punish him for crime he committed in Blake's dream.

 

"Any problem?" Carson noticed Blake's difference since he obviously wrote 'I want to kill you' on his face.

 

It was rare to see a grumpy and pissed Blake during these two months of production.

 

"You do realize you can get ripe of Adam last night?" He guessed the problem was Adam's immunity.

 

Blake remained silent, thank to Carson, he knew his desire for Adam.

 

"You need to eliminate two candidates this time. Choose wisely."

 

The remaining candidates get to date Blake one by one every day, Adam was the last in row, but he didn't mind because Blake texted him every night.

 

 

"You've changed." Carson spoke to Adam after he done his confession section telling how thrilled to make it into final five.

 

Carson as an experienced producer of Bachelor series, he saw countless girls or guys come with hopes and dreams, but leave with broken heart. It was awful for Carson to witness not everyone can have a happily ever after.

 

"What do you mean?" Adam noticed that the camera wasn't rolling.

 

"You like him, don't you?" Carson sighed. Adam's attitude towards Blake changed a lot throughout these weeks. "I thought you were straight."

 

"Adam, I hate saying this, but you can't possibly win this show……"

 

"The contract was the reason why Blake kept you safe from elimination. Adam, it is impossible for him to pick……"

 

"I have faith in myself, so as Blake." Adam interrupted. "He'll know I am his partner."

 

"Even if he loves you, he can't propose to you at the last episode." Carson stated a fact that Adam didn't understand. "It's unwise to make such decision when the show will be broadcasted on TV."

 

Adam realized what Carson was implying. Does Blake have the gut for that? Admitting his affection officially in front of millions of people?

 

* * *

 

 

Adam wished to trust in Blake, but Carson reminded him that he barely know much about Blake. Knowing him for around two months, dating secretly for less than a week, sending _'sexts'_ for two nights, their understanding of each other barely keep up with their development.

 

'Blake' Adam locked himself inside the toilet before he texted.

 

'Sugar.' Blake replied instantly.

 

'Can we slowly down a bit?'

 

Blake didn't reply.

 

Adam wondered if he was in the middle of something or just didn't want to answer that request.

 

Blake called him instead.

 

"Ya wanna…… break up?" Blake asked with broken sad tone.

 

"No, where the hell did you get that idea? I just want to know more about you, your life, your home or what you like about me before we go on."

 

"Oh……" Blake paused, spoke again in relieve. "Ha…… Ya scared me. So…… what do ya like about me?"

 

"I…… I don't know……" Blake could tell Adam was blushing at that moment. "You are charming, beautiful, manly and sexy human being……"

 

Adam wished he could think of some ways to express his affection rather than saying some simple adjectives.

 

"When I saw you, I knew you belong to me. Secure under your arms, warm my heart with your deadly dimples……"

 

Adam stopped himself from saying 'arouse just by imagining you sink into my body', "I'm the one asking question."

 

"Just go on." Blake urged.

 

"Like the way you smell, mixture of beaver pelts and vodka." Adam heard the country hunk chuckled. "I like the way you pronounced my name with your smokin hot accent."

 

"Ohhhh……Adam……That was sweet." Blake really wanted to kiss him right now, pet his tiny body and make him feel beloved.

 

"It doesn't add up when you said you like me. I was thrilled, I thought I was dreaming." The kiss they shared in Starbucks was barely romantic, but good enough for Adam. "I don't get it……"

 

"I don't need reasons to like ya, I love ya Adam." Blake told how he felt naturally, "I love ya, ya belongs to me."

 

Not persuasive enough, but every single syllables nailed into Adam's heart, the word 'Love' was rarely used by Adam, he wanted to say the same thing to Blake.

 

"I would definitely jump on you and kiss your sweet country lips so badly if we are in the same place." Adam wanted to hang himself on Blake's hunky body, he wanted to feel his body warmth, strong scent of vodka and country pheromones.

 

"Any suggestions for our first date?"

 

"Movie? NBA? Football?" Adam knew his answers are probably lame and weird for first date.

 

"Ya want me to hold yar hand in cinema or kiss ya on 'Kiss Cam'?" Blake teased.

 

"You are a devil." Adam's intentions were way too easy to predict. "Where do you want to go then?"

 

"As ya like, ya don't have to please me, I do whatever ya like." Blake didn't care what they do as long as Adam is staying with him.

 

"Blake......" Adam ran out of idea that fits Blake even if he is the most easy going man in the world.

 

"Do ya like the restaurant at the beach?"

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"How do I look?" Adam turned to his roomies anxiously.

 

New beach wears, new haircut and new identity, Adam still felt nervous facing Blake. Their own very first secret date, will they walk along the coast, kiss under the purple fading sunset?

 

Adam sighed, he wished there won't be any camera blocking their way.

 

"Sexiest woman alive." Christian teased him, fingers slide around his blushed cheeks.

 

Adam knew at least one of his roomies need to leave soon, swelling guilt taunted his emotion, he should have tell his roomies about Blake and him.

 

He can't, he just can't. Adam fear the naked truth will hurt everyone including Blake. He couldn't bear the risk, couldn't bear losing the farm hunk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sun light reflected on the pale blue ocean, another lazy afternoon in the beach.

 

Adam spotted Carson when he arrived, "Adam, here."

 

Adam hated the mini microphone Carson placed on his new shirt.

 

"Where's Blake?" That's what Adam really cared.

 

"Already jumped into the sea," Carson pointed towards the shinning ocean. "Blake! Adam's here!" The chief producer waved his arms.

 

Adam's attention landed to the direction, the girls definitely want to kill Adam if they found out what he saw.

 

The farm hunk stopped swimming and started approaching towards the production crews, Blake was tall enough to walk instead of swim back to the beach.

 

Adam couldn't tell whether Blake intended to walk like that, the hunk's torso further exposed when he came closer, trod in water slowly approaching Adam.

 

It was killing Adam, Blake's wet body shined under sunlight, his hair tidied backwards with only a slide of hair positioned in front of his forehead like superman.

 

It was so unrealistic, Adam knew Blake is muscular and hairy, but he wasn't expecting country version of Hugh Jackman, so fleshy and hunky. The curve of his biceps and chests made Adam doubt whether Blake is farmer or bodybuilder, he would say that was photoshoped if he wasn't witnessing Blake's torso with his own eyes.

 

 **Speedo**!? Adam was shocked when Blake's torso further left the water level, the farmer only wore a piece of grey fabric that hardly hide anything. Adam could see his length and size, it was terrifying, he felt pain simply by imagining Blake sinks into him.

 

"Hey, hey!"

 

"Adam" Carson interrupted Adam's fantasy. "Eye here. The camera started rolling."

 

He hated to acknowledge that everyone on the beach has their eyes on Blake, a ripped hot hunk display was on. Adam didn't want to be possessive, but Blake was way too sexy to share to the world.

 

"Hi, Adam." The innocent farmer greeted and messed up Adam's new haircut.

 

That dimples and the stubbles, Damn! Adam couldn't resist it, the mixture of childish smile and erotic temptation of his manliness.

 

"Just put on something," Adam blushed, "People are watching." He found himself stupid saying that.

 

"Ha! Sure." Blake chuckled in amusement, turned around to pick up his stuff. "What are we going to do next?"

 

Adam's attention went to Blake's body again, eyes darted up and down from Blake's board shoulders to his firm thighs, imagined how it felt siting on Blake's lap. Enjoyed everything Blake showed to him, he got to admit that farm works did payoff on Blake.

 

"We still got a few hours before dinner," Adam looked around the beach, surfing was not his things, fishing equals to day dreaming.

 

"Ya want to go for a swim or……?" Blake noticed the microphone stick on Adam's shirt, gave him a signal.

 

It took a moment before realized Blake's intention of getting rid of Carson's monitoring.

 

"Oh……I brought sunscreen…"

 

"Ha, city boy." Blake never understands why people lived in city fear of everything, sunlight, bugs, poor wifi signal, absent of air-con……

 

"Use it or cancer." Adam rolled his eyes and took off his new shirt.

 

"Fine." Blake enjoyed the view, watching Adam undress, observed the tattoos that shattered on Adam closely. Adam mentioned every meanings of each tattoo in the past, Blake wondered when will Adam gets a 'Blake's' tattoo.

 

"Aren't you going to help me?" Adam couldn't reach his back, he frowned when Blake smiled in amusement.

 

"Short arms." Blake teased, but he took the sunscreen from Adam, applied it on his little fellow's back gently. He didn't know whether his touches or the sun screen that made Adam jolted slightly.

 

The farm hunk wanted to hook Adam's slim but firm waist to draw him closer, wanted to pat his smooth shaved jaw or fingers toy with his nipple playfully, made him whimper and moan desperately, claimed this sexy little creature on the beach if Carson wasn't filming them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Babe," Blake held Adam's hand under water, "We are safe here." They swam far away from the beach.

 

Adam could feel Blake pulling him closer, "Stop, they can see us."

 

"But I really want to kiss ya right now!" Blake demanded seriously before he dived down into the sea.

 

All Blake wanted was a proper date, no rules, no restrictions and no cameras. The couple made an agreement to unveil their relationship only after the last rose ceremony, that was the best solution they could come up with.

 

Adam sighed knowing Blake wasn't in the mood, he didn't want to ruin their first date, he wanted it to be memorable.

 

All of sudden, huge pulling force dragged Adam down in the water, he was panicked at first, tried hard to exhale slowly under water. Before he figured out Blake is the one dragged him, the hunk pressed his lips on Adam's before Adam could complain or gave him any angry stares.

 

Exhaled uncontrollably due to the forceful kiss, Adam thought he was going to drown. The bubble leaked rapidly from his nose, blocked his vision, but he could look right into Blake's blue eyes directly among the bubbles. Blake passed his oxygen to Adam through that salty kiss, arms wrapped around Adam's waist loosely.

 

Holding his breath, Adam managed to calm down although he swallowed some sea water. He saw determined faith in the reckless cowboy's eyes, soft but persistent look Adam received, made Adam blushed even under water.

 

Adam broke the kiss, patted Blake's cheek lightly, the texture of Blake blended under the sea, he then rose up for oxygen, Blake followed.

 

"I love you." Adam said to the hunk truthfully. 

 

"Forever." Blake amended.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a leisure swim and fruitless fishing, Blake dropped his fishing pole, "It's time, babe……"

 

Babe, babe, babe…… Adam liked how it sounds, Carson could hear that. He should had stop Blake from saying that, but he just couldn't, Blake was way too sweet and Adam loved his reckless cowboy quality.

 

Walking along the beach under purple fading sunset, listening to the repeating sea waves, they should be holding hands, fingers clenched together or at least leaned on one another, sad that they did none of above.

 

They avoided eyes contact, but Blake kept swinging his hand and 'unintentionally' plus 'accidently' touched the back of Adam's hand with his own a few times.

 

Blake's gaze focused to the far end of the beach, pretended the motion of his swing was natural gesture. Adam smiled in delight, heart warmed knowing that stupid country hunk couldn't keep his hands of him.

 

Adam pulled back his palm, ruining Blake's little evil plan. Blake realized that a few second later, he turned to his little fellow with hurt feeling.

 

At the very same second, Adam grabbed Blake's palm like the way lovers usually do. "That's the proper way." He grinned with sparkles in his eyes.

 

"Carson'll cut this out, he's not dumb." Blake planted a soulful kiss on Adam's cheek, draw him closer without fear or worry.

 

Safe, same as Adam imagined, that how he felt leaned on Blake's huge body, a man that he can always count on, a man that worth his love.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Blake poured his set of exotic roasted chicken on Adam's plate.

 

Yes, Adam loves that roasted chicken, little did he expected that Blake could notice and remember his favorite dish.

 

"Wo……I……" Adam murmured.

 

"Ya like this," Blake said with wicked smile, his dimples made Adam speechless again. "I saw ya stole it from Gwen last time."

 

"It……It……Gwen was on diet!" Adam found himself embarrassed when Blake used the term 'stole', but felt like butterflies in his stomach as Blake was that damn thoughtful and caring.

 

"Ya'll love the food in my town……" Blake started telling Adam how awesome his home town was, hinted his boyfriend to move to Oklahoma in the subtext.

 

Adam didn't imagine living with Blake yet, he didn't thought of that till now. Living in Oklahoma, Adam doubted whether he can survive a day.

Why can't they just stay in LA or New York? Adam wondered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I over fantasied Blake's physical appearence,  
> but Blake is NOT fat, he is sexy, maybe slightly chubby (but in a good way), he is god damn hot!  
> He is in the list of top 100 sexy man alive 2014.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mute that part," Carson guided the production team, the beach dating was shocking. There were more than enough evidences proving that Adam and Blake are crazy about each other.

 

"Cover it with something relaxing, but not romantic." Carson sighed.

 

This result was way more than surprising, among all these lovely ladies plus Adam, Blake picked the most unlikely option. Carson got to prove that Adam and Blake were straight before they laid eyes on each other.

 

Farm Hunk, it was gonna to be the most popular reality show in this year, Carson got the gimmick, twisting plot and a pair of eyes candies coupled. He should be feeling excited, preparing speech for awards wining, but he didn't feel that.

 

Worry, Carson can predicted how homophobes saying hateful words. That was not his responsibility, but he did care, he felt like he owes Adam and Blake. He was the one dragged them into this mess, the duty of protecting this odd couple fell on his shoulders.

 

"Boss, the rose ceremony is ready."

 

* * *

 

 

Four ladies plus Adam, two would be eliminated. In fact, all of them had to be send home, because Blake would have to visit the remaining candidate's home and family.

 

Adam could sense that Blake had been staring at him from time to time, even if Blake forced himself not to, neither could Adam stop himself from doing the same thing.

 

"I found the love of my life," Blake minced towards Adam directly, showed his desire without any disguise or decoration, just simply saying it.

 

That wasn't a line for giving out three roses, Carson saw this happened before.

 

" **Adam Levine.** I'm sure ya are the one. I have to be with ya." Blake didn't take any rose, he held the back of Adam's neck before Adam could react. "I want ya, Adam."

 

Pressed his lips on Adam's, gentle yet persistent. Adam could felt the his cheek lighten up, Blake’s another palm placed firm on Adam’s waist, his action was full of passion, setting Adam’s life on fire, giving the excitement he waited for his entire life.

 

The ladies weren't surprised in spite Miranda was obviously disappointed.

 

Kissed back, Adam leaned forwards, grabbed Blake's shirt collars tight, pulled him lower with better position to kiss.

 

"Adam." The couple broke their kiss when Gwen spoke, Adam could hear the anger in her tone even if she still like cheerful. "Since when?"

 

Adam didn't looked surprise when Blake kissed him, it was way too easy for the girl to sense Adam knew Blake loves him beforehand.

 

"I'm sorry," Adam panicked, he should have told them earlier. "About a week, I got to keep it secret till now."

 

The girls didn't speak, Adam could tell they felt betrayed from their expressions.

 

Life sucks, at least most of the time. Adam couldn't seem to like it until he came to this show, having a chance to be on TV, making friends with the girls and ultimately, meeting Blake.

 

"I really mean it, I'm so sorry, please please please forgive me." Adam couldn't make this journey without the help of these girls, made he realized what is more important than money and fame.

 

"It's fine." Gwen sighed before hugging Adam, soon others girls joined. "I do understand."

 

"You look cute in his arms though." Shakira teased Adam.

 

"Remember we have a girl night out next month." Christina released Adam and turned to Blake. "We will come after you if you hurt our boy."

 

"I guarantee that with my life, he will be the happiest man in the world," the country hunk swear and planted another kiss on Adam's forehead.

 

* * *

 

 

"Mum! Dad!"

 

It had been a while since Adam left his home, he moved out to an tiny apartment after he grauated from college. Although he enjoyed living alone, but this is where he considered home, place that he grew up and shelter that he can always stay until he is feeling better.

 

The first family member to welcome Adam was Charlie, a lovely loyal golden retriever, she kept on licking Adam's face when he picked her up on his arms.

 

"Noah is back?"

 

Adam heard his mum calling from the kitchen while his dad found him in the corridor.

 

"Yes, I'm back, Mum."

 

"How come you didn't change a bit? I thought you said you go farming." His dad, Fred Levine, looked up and down, tried to find any difference.

 

"Ha……hmmm…… I don't know." Adam didn't tell his parent about what is Farm Hunk is about except it is a reality show. "Hmm…… The production crew is coming tonight, maybe around 7, I guess."

 

"We know, you told us twice." His mum, Patsy Levine, stepped out of the kitchen, kissed his precious baby on the cheek.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"What!?" Fred's voice showed how shocking it was when his son confessed about his sexual orientation.

 

"I met him on the show and I love him," With the courage Blake showed him countlessly, Adam learnt to speak out the truth to his parents. "I'm serious, I can't afford losing him, but I can't risk losing you either."

 

His parents just sat on the sofa, breathed deeply. That wasn't easy when your son was a jock and suddenly came out without any hints.

 

"Wow……" His dad turned to his beloved wife when she kept on patting his palm, tried his best to swallow the news.

 

"I'm still the same, I'm your son, it didn't change who I am." Adam knelt before his parent, placed his palms on their knees.

 

After a few second seconds of awkward silence, Adam feared he might lose his parents. His vision blurred while he could feel his nose getting more and more moist.

 

"Noah……It's all right as long as you are happy," Her fingers wiped the tear on Adam's flawless cheek.

 

"Let's prepare to meet our son in law then," Fred smiled in relief. "I'll kick his country ass if he can't take good care of you."

 

"Dad, Mum…… I love you." It was over, his coming out was over. He thought it would be heart breaking, but then his parents seemed to accept his change calmly. “We aren’t marry yet.”

 

“Yet.” Fred chuckled.

 

"Just stop crying, your boyfriend is coming."

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, be sure you are reading the correct chapter, I update ch.9 a few days ago, so…… you know what i mean :)

As for a mother, Pasty Levine believed she had tried her best to raise Adam to be good and independent, she always wanted to have grandchildren or at least end up seeing Adam married happily.

 

Adam is gay, her baby boy suddenly turned gay. How come? She questioned herself why didn't she realize it earlier, among all these years, she sensed nothing……

 

**Ding!**

 

Past is past, she couldn't change it. She sighed before opening the door.

 

Giant, that was the first impression came across her mind. The man stood in front of her was taller than anyone she knew, smiled with a southern charm that could warm her currently chaotic mind.

 

"My pleasure to meet ya, Mrs. Levine." Same as usual, Blake hugged people before they can react.

 

"You must be Blake," Wow, her son didn't bring a hot blondy back, but instead a hunky cowboy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Adam never brings girls back to meet his parents, he didn't have a specific reason not to, but he just didn't feel like they are the one.

 

He had heard enough disastrous boyfriends meeting parents cases, he could imagine how colossal the consequences can be.

_'Gwen, that's unbelievable. Get rip out him.'_

_'What's wrong with your parents? They said I'm trash.'_

_'Christina, we can't accept your choice. We can't see why you pick him?'_

 

**Blake Shelton** , Adam clearly underestimated his boyfriend. Adam's parents love him, his dad brought out his wine collection that only reserves for festive dinner, Pasty didn't bother to hide her laughter when Blake told his country jokes.

 

A charming, witty, hunky farmer, wealthy, humble and young man, his parents couldn't request more from Blake, he is probably the dream man for most girls.

 

"Where are you staying?" Pasty asked.

 

"Ya mean LA or Oklahoma?"

 

"She mean tonight, son." Adam confused when his father called Blake 'son', everything was smooth as divine conspiracy.

 

"Ah…… I'm staying in the hotel with the crew."

 

"Oh darling, you should stay here."

 

Adam couldn't believe his mum just said that, "Mum, did you forget our guest room is a store room?"

 

"You have a king size double bed," Fred said, ignoring his son's complaint.

 

Blake clearly understand something bothered Adam that makes him frowned. "Babe, it's fine. I can stay in hotel."

 

"Don't go" Adam blurted. "You belong with me."

 

Blake paused a few seconds when Adam said he can stay before kissing with full passion and power.

 

"I'll try my best to get ya'r son pregnant."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"They really like you."

 

Adam laid on top of Blake, head rested on Blake's hairy chest, looked up at his jaw.

 

"Yea." Blake muttered and fixed his focus admiring how pretty Adam looked up close.

 

Buried his hands in Adam's hair, gently drew Adam closer that he could brushed his lips on Adam's. He could feel Adam's hunger, Adam filled Blake's mouth with his tongue at the moment Blake opened his mouth.

 

Adam let out a satisfied moan as Blake slid his strong arms around his body, they rolled over when Blake left a mark on Adam's neck.

 

It was their first time with man, Adam couldn't find a way to describe it, he only wished it to last forever, having Blake moves above him, listening to his husky groans, reaching his sensation climax with Blake's thrusts.

 

He lay beside Blake after he milked the country hunk dry, fingers ran alone Blake's bearded cheek, stared into his ocean blue eyes. He knew Blake is what he wanted to end up with, even if he needed to move to Oklahoma, he would follow Blake to wherever the cowboy wants to stay.

 

"I love you, Blake."

 

"I love ya, Adam."  Pulled Adam into his arms, hugged him to sleep in peace.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for staying tune, I am glad that you spent time reading my works, it means a lot to me. This should be the end of Farm Hunk, I guess.
> 
> Please listen to Lost Stars before reading this chapter :]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cL4uhaQ58Rk

The place was dark, Blake couldn't even identify a folk under the dim light.

 

The music was relaxing and heart gripping, but nothing country. Maroon, the name for the bar is something that Blake's town people never going to understand.

 

Spot light was on the stage, a man in white shirt, black vest with an acoustic guitar sitting on a stool. Gorgeous, flawless, so as his voice.

 

**_'Please see me, reaching out for someone I can't see'_ **

 

Adam loves the attentions, enjoys singing his 'music' to the audiences.

 

His music changed the town, he remembered the first time he came in town with Blake, he saw the potentials of this wrecked bar.

 

 _' **Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow,'**_ Adam could feel the echo leaked from audiences' lips, see through their minds.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Babe, I signed the contract."

 

Adam remembered the night when Blake brought him the bar. It was on the first week he moved in with Blake after Farm Hunk ended. The country hunk announced the news during an erotic breeding.

 

"Really!" Adam's eyes widened, choked and moaned out loud in respond to the surprise and Blake's thrust.

 

To be honest, it is better for Adam not to do farm work, Blake believes Adam would be happier involving in music or performing business.

 

Blake knew he was right, seeing Adam's tears of joy. Adam was so damn pretty on his bed, bathed in moonlight. He wiped the crystal shining tears on Adam's blushed cheeks, arms slid under Adam's firm waist, sank deep into his precious, concealed the distance between their bodies.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_'But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?'_ **

 

Adam spotted a very tall person in the crowd, he could tell that is Blake without checking.

 

Smiled unconsciously, he recalled the efforts Blake paid to convince his parents to accept Adam, protected him from unfriendly folks. (At first, there was a few, but gradually reduced with time.)

 

_' **Turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending, where we're dancing in our tears.'**_

 

This was a future that Adam never pictured before, if it wasn't for Blake, he should be applying for the Voice or chasing after his Hollywood dream.

 

The bar fulfilled his desires for performing, this place were full of memories with Blake, the deer head on the wall represents the first time he went hunting with Blake (Adam hated the idea of shooting animals, he was going only because of the camping sex.), the curtains that served as blankets when they had sex during renovation……

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_'Are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?'_ **

 

Adam could finally see his gorgeous hubby's face when the light tuned brighter, Blake looked so proud of his talented bar owner.

 

Blake approached him when the audiences and customers reallocated their attentions to their own table.

 

"Babe," The bigger man embraced Adam, left kisses all over the smaller man's cheeks, lips and neck, nuzzled him like fluffy toy shamelessly.

 

"Stop it, Blake." Adam gasped, gave Blake a indifferent face, pretended that he didn't enjoy the way Blake declares affection in public. Unfortunately, Blake knew Adam loves that and he would keep on doing that.

 

"I'm starving." Adam left the bar with Blake, Usher and Jesse would take care of the bar for the rest of the night.

 

"Ya mean physically or……" He picked Adam up on his strong arms like the time he carried Adam during their wedding.

 

"Both," Adam planted a kiss on Blake's lips.

 

"I love ya, Adam."

 

"I know." Adam signed, rewarded the hunk with another kiss on his lips.

 

Looking up at Blake, Adam loves being carried in Blake's arms. All he knows is that he got everything he needs. He sighed in relief, so glad to be luckiest man in the world to be with Blake.

 

"You are my happily ever after." Adam leaned up to kiss his hunk again.

 

 


End file.
